Love Between Us
by AoiKitahara
Summary: Katanya jari manis di tangan kiri bisa mengatur detak jantung adalah lambang sebuah ikatan hati, karena itulah cincin pernikahan selalu dipakai di jari manis tangan kiri. / Warn inside! / Still in-progress / Multi-chapter / Mind to RnR?


" _Katanya jari manis di tangan kiri bisa mengatur detak jantung adalah lambang sebuah ikatan hati, karena itulah cincin pernikahan selalu dipakai di jari manis tangan kiri."_

* * *

 **Love Between Us**

 _Story © AoiKitahara_

 _Disclaimer : The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays © Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

 **Warn : Typo(s), OOC, EYD, absurd, strange, bad summary, bad story, tata bahasa amburadul, alur kecepetan, etc.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Don't like, don't read please**

 **Respect**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

" _Even if it's not fated  
I will still fall in love with him…"_

* * *

Langit biru yang berubah menjadi kelabu, udara yang terasa berat. Di bawah naungan cakrawala yang mulai menjatuhkan titik-titik cairan bening membasahi bumi yang di pijak makhluk hidup. Entah sejak kapan hujan selalu menjadi sesuatu hal yang menyedihkan untuk di ingat. Hujan yang tadinya hanya sebatas titik kecil yang berjatuhan kini mulai menderas.

 _"Looking at high..._

 _Founder's tower..._

 _Wondering how I would feel..._

 _If I fall down..._

 _Was it the dream..._

 _I shall deep red..."_

~ZHIEND-FALLIN~

Nyanyian pelan mengiringi hujan yang menderas. Di bawah naungan payung transparan, seorang gadis berambut _navy_ sepunggung yang tengah bernyanyi sambil mendengarkan lagunya melalui earphone miliknya tersebut. Nyanyian yang begitu mengundang rasa menyedihkan di sekitarnya. Kaki mungilnya kembali menapakki jalanan kota Kyoto yang semakin sepi. Manik _amber_ yang masih setia menatap lurus ke depan namun mengisyaratkan kepedihan hidup yang di alaminya.

Ia pun berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan megah atau lebih tepatnya sebuah _mansion_. Gadis tersebut hanya diam di depan pintu _mansion_ tersebut, nampak sedikit ragu untuk menemui seseorang yang menempatinya. Akhirnya dengan berat hati gadis itu memutuskan untuk kembali pulang, namun niatnya pupus saat seseorang membuka pintu _mansion_ tersebut.

"Ada apa kemari Chizu?" suara bariton mengintrupsi pendengaran sang gadis yang di sebut Chizu tersebut.

"Aku hanya ingin berkunjung sambil mengantarkanmu ini Sei-kun." ujar sang gadis yang bernama Fujita Chizu sambil menyerahkan sebuah bingkisan kepada pemuda berambut _crimson_ dihadapannya tersebut.

Sang pria Akashi Seijuurou pun menerimanya, wajahnya yang begitu dingin dan iris _heterchrome_ matanya yang sangat mengintimidasi siapapun termasuk sang gadis. Melihat hal itu Chizu hanya bisa mengeratkan genggamannya pada payung yang menghalaunya dari hujan tersebut. Perasaan sesak memasukki rongga pernapasannya membuatnya sedikit merasa susah bernapas dengan normal.

"K-Kalau begitu aku akan segera kembali, sampai jumpa Sei-kun." ujar Chizu sambil membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya.

Akashi mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan kembali masuk sebelum Chizu menghilang dari pandangan.

.

.

 ***_-Love Between Us-_***

.

.

"Sei-kun ke-kenapa memanggilku kemari?" tanya seorang gadis berambut _navy_ sepunggung tersebut pada pemuda yang ia panggil 'Sei-kun'.

Akashi memandang tajam pada gadis yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya tersebut. "Kau masih bisa bertanya kenapa?"

Tubuh sang gadis pun menegang mendengar ucapan Akashi, saat ini bisa di pastikan Akashi sedang murka padanya. "A-Apa yang sudah kulakukan hingga membuatmu marah Sei-kun?"

Akashi memincingkan matanya yang berkilat akan kemurkaan. "Sepertinya aku harus memberimu pelajaran Chizu."

Belum sempat sang gadis mencerna ucapan Akashi, dengan kasarnya Akashi menyeretnya pergi dari sana. Instingnya mengatakan Akashi akan memberinya hukuman yang mengerikan saat ini. Akashi menghempaskan tubuh Chizu ke dalam sebuah taxi yang berhenti. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar ketakutan, berpikir sekeras mungkin apa yang sudah ia lakukan hingga mengundang kemurkaan pada Akashi.

Setelah perjalanan beberapa menit, taxi tersebut berhenti pada sebuah _mansion_ yang mewah milik keluarga Akashi. Usai membayar taxi tersebut, Akashi menarik Chizu untuk masuk. Chizu hanya dapat meringis pelan ketika tangannya di tarik secara kasar oleh Akashi. Tak ada pemberontakan maupun perlawanan, Chizu hanya dapat pasrah.

Ia tau bahwa ia pengecut hingga tidak bisa membantah Akashi, ia mengerti betul dengan konsekuensi jika berhubungan dengan Akashi. Namun tidak ada yang dapat di salahkan sekarang, ia begitu mencintai Akashi tanpa mempedulikan segala kepedihan yang menerpanya. Mereka berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu kayu jati dengan motif sulur yang begitu indah. Akashi memutar kuncinya dan membuka pintu tersebut.

Terlihat sebuah kamar yang sangat luas bernuansa kerajaan dengan hiasan dan _ornamen_ bergaya abad pertengahan menghias ruangan tersebut. Terlihat sebuah papan shogi masih tergeletak rapi di atas sebuah meja kecil di tengah ruangan, ah sepertinya Chizu tahu ini adalah kamar Akashi. Dengan kasar Akashi menghempaskan Chizu pada marmer yang di pijaknya tersebut.

"Kau tau apa kesalahanmu?" tanya Akashi yang berjongkok menyamai tinggi Chizu.

"Ti-Tidak." suara Chizu mencicit.

Akashi menyipitkan matanya. Tangannya pun menarik helaian rambut Chizu yang panjang tersebut. "Sudah kukatakan bukan untuk jangan pernah dekat-dekat dengan pria manapun?"

Chizu hanya dapat meringis, air mata pun mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya tersebut. Sakit, sesak, dan pedih menghantamnya secara bersamaan. Jika sudah begini, untuk memohon pengampunan Akashi pun terasa mustahil sudah, karena apa? Ia sangat mengenali Akashi yang menjadi kekasihnya selama 2 tahun terakhir tersebut.

"Ta-Tadi aku hanya tidak sengaja menyenggolnya dan menjatuhkan buku-buku yang sedang dibawanya, sebagai permintaan maaf aku membantunya menyusun kembali buku itu dan ia menawariku makan di kantin yang aku tolak." ujar Chizu yang masih mencoba menahan isakannya.

"Pembohong, kau berniat untuk mengkhianatiku bukan?" cengkraman Akashi semakin kuat.

"Ti-Tidak, sungguh aku tidak berbohong sedikit pun Sei-kun." Chizu memandang Akashi dengan tatapan pedih.

Akashi melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada rambut Chizu dengan kasar. Ia pun berjalan menuju rak kecil di samping tempat tidurnya tersebut. Mengambil sebuah gunting yang terlihat sangat tajam. Melihat hal itu Chizu berusaha untuk menjauhi Akashi, ia merangkak mundur melihat Akashi mendekatinya sambil membawa gunting tersebut.

Chizu berbalik mencoba segera pergi menghindari Akashi dengan cara merangkak. Namun ia terlambat, Akashi menggapai rambutnya dan menariknya kasar hingga ia terduduk. Chizu memberikan sedikit perlawanan pada Akashi, membuat Akashi berdecih tak menyukainya. Gadis yang selalu patuh dan menurut seperti Chizu membantahnya.

Ckris!

Mata Chizu membola seketika melihat Akashi memotong rambutnya tersebut. Mahkota kebanggaan yang selalu ia rawat pun kini mulai terpotong. Beberapa helaiannya terjatuh di lantai. Wajahnya memerah, air mata yang sedari tadi di bendungnya pun akhirnya tumpah seketika. Akashi memandangnya dengan tatapan kebencian, menurutnya hukuman itu masih belum cukup untuknya.

"S-Sei-kun... ke-kenapa kau memotong rambutku?" tanya Chizu dengan suara bergetar.

"Kenapa? Itu hukumanmu, dan jangan berpikir bahwa hanya ini hukumanmu Chizu." ujar Akashi dengan nada yang dingin.

"Tap—" ucapan Chizu terpotong akibat Akashi yang kembali menarik rambutnya.

"Jangan membantahku Chizu, kau tahu bukan jika aku tidak menyukai gadis pemberontak seperti itu?" Akashi berbisik pelan di telinga kanan Chizu.

Chizu hanya dapat terdiam dengan air mata yang masih mengalir deras dari pelupuknya. Sakit karena ucapan Akashi dan tindakan Akashi secara bersamaan. Dia tak punya hak untuk memberontak, ia hanya gadis pendiam yang tidak punya kuasa apapun. Meskipun kini Akashi tengah menyiksanya ia tak bisa.

"Sei-kun... beri aku alasan kenapa kau begitu murka hanya karena aku yang membantu seseorang pria?" Chizu bertanya dengan nada takut.

Iris _heterchrome_ tersebut kembali berkilat marah. Sekelebat udara di sekitarnya kini berubah menjadi berat.

"Aku cemburu... aku melakukan ini agar kau bisa menyadari posisimu Chizu." ujar Akashi memandang muak kepada Chizu.

"La-Lalu jika kau cemburu, apa hal ini pantas untuk kau lakukan Sei-kun?" tanya Chizu sembari terisak pelan.

"Ho... sejak kapan kau berani menantangku Chizu? Ternyata hukuman seperti ini tidak cukup untukmu ya." ujar Akashi di iringi dengan seulas seringaian di wajah tampannya.

Ia pun menyeret Chizu dengan cara menarik rambutnya menuju lemari pakaian Akashi. Tangannya terulur membuka pintu lemari kayu tersebut dan memperlihatkan sebuah cambuk yang mengerikan. Setelah itu ia menarik Chizu untuk berdiri. Dengan susah payah Chizu mencoba untuk berdiri dengan kakinya yang gemetar tersebut.

"S-Sei-kun, u-untuk apa kau mengambil c-cambuk itu?" tanya Chizu dengan suara yang menahan gemetar.

"Untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk **menghukummu** gadis nakal." Akashi menyeringai menatap Chizu yang ketakutan.

Akashi meraih kedua lengan Chizu dan memborgolnya pada sebuah sofa kayu di kamarnya tersebut, di mana posisi Chizu saat ini membungkuk menatap sofa, membiarkan punggungnya membelakangi Akashi. Akashi menarik seluruh kancing pakaian Chizu hingga terlepas seluruhnya. Memperlihatkan punggung Chizu yang mulus tanpa cacat sedikit pun.

Chizu hanya dapat berdoa agar Akashi tidak menyakitinya dengan cambuk tersebut. Ia berdoa di dalam hatinya agar Akashi menghentikan semua siksaan ini untuknya. Namun mau seberapa banyak pun ia berdoa, keajaiban nyatanya tidak berpihak padanya saat ini. Tangan dingin Akashi menyentuh pelan punggung Chizu, namun setelah itu tergantikan dengan rasa perih dan panas pada punggungnya.

 **CTAR!**

Suara sebuah cambuk menghantam punggung mungilnya. Ia hampir berteriak jika saja Akashi tidak menyumpal mulut Chizu menggunakan sebuah kain. Air mata Chizu tak henti-hentinya mengalir akibat semua perbuatan Akashi. Meskipun seperti ini, ia tetap mencintai Akashi. Chizu telah di butakan oleh cinta. Ia tidak pernah bisa benar-benar membenci Akashi.

Hari itu adalah sebuah mimpi buruk bagi Chizu. Di kediaman _mansion_ Akashi yang luas dan di mana kamar Akashi berada hanya terdengar sebuah suara cambuk dan jeritan yang tertahan menggema dari kamar tersebut. Tak ada satu pun pelayan yang berani masuk ke kamar tersebut, mereka hanya sanggup berdoa untuk sang gadis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _To be continue..._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mind to RnR?**

* * *

 **A/N :**

 **Kenapa ya tiba-tiba kepikiran sama cerita kayak begini? XD**

 **Mungkin untuk sebagai pelampiasan stress di mana Aoi harus menghapal nama beserta lambang unsur dalam kimia *nangis kejer-kejer***

 **Ngga bisa janji buat update secepetnya ya soalnya Aoi lagi di randa pusing 7 keliling 8 belokan 9 tanjakkan 10 turunan /DI MANA-MANA TANJAKKAN AMA TURUNAN ITU SAMA SOMVLAK! *dibakar/**

 **Nah untuk lagunya itu, entah kenapa Aoi lagi seneng gara-gara nonton Charlotte eps 8 tadi XD**

 **Last word!**

 **See you in the next chapter~**


End file.
